The present invention relates to a diswasher, and more particularly to a dishwasher which utilizes water pressure impact to rotate a nozzle head in order to wash dishes with spraying water.
Conventional dish washers are mostly designed for washing western type dishes irrespective of whether they utilize a stationary nozzle head or rotary nozzle head. Since Chinese type dishes are different from western type dishes in the configuration, i.e. Chinese type dishes are taller than western type dishes, conventional dish washers are not adapted for washing Chinese type dishes.
In view of the above mentioned disadvantages, the present invention provides a new improved dish washer which is suitable for washing Chinese type dishes.